Life and Death
by DarkGoddess0302
Summary: What happens when two criminals got the Spirit detectives on their tails? Even better, they are attitudey demon-ness criminals. What happens when these two rare demon-ness find love in the least expected place? Rated for cursing and violence
1. Meeting the Girls

Life and Death

Two demon-nesses now resigned in ningenkai. They were both very important and partners. Not only were they partners, they were best friends. Their names are Nikkila Johnson and Maritsa Walker. They both lived in the United States and were two of the 250 demons left there. Both girls were also very pretty. They both stayed in their human forms because they were living among humans but they were true demons at heart. Nikkila was a short girl with a nice figure in her human body. She had light black hair with red tips and her grown out bangs were red as well. Her eyes were her best feature by far though; she had light brown- grayish eyes with a black tint. Nikkila was a quiet girl and she didn't trust many people. She also had the tendency to get mean and cold to people she didn't know. Nikkila was an important demon, being half panther demon and half shadow demon. In her demon form she had long jet black hair as dark as night and black eyes that bore through anyone's soul. She had black panther ears on top of her head and whiskers sprouting from her face. She also had fangs and claws sharper than any kantana around. She was a warrior at heart and a high S class demon. Strong and tough and she fought with a kantana that had Nikkia engraved on the handle. She also had strong black spirit energy. Maritsa was almost the complete opposite of Nikkila. Maritsa was an average height, nice fit girl in her human form. She had auburn brown, almost red hair with striking brown eyes. She was a friendly girl that almost everyone liked. She was pretty much nice to everyone unless they crossed her. Maritsa was also very protective of those she cared for. She was also a very important demon. She was half angel demon, half fox demon. In her demon form she had long golden hair and brilliant amber eyes. She had feathery white wings with a golden tint to them. On the top of her head were amber fox ears and she had a bushy brown tail. She was a low B class demon but still pretty strong. She was cunning and that is how she won most battles. She fought with a ruby crested gold bladed kantana and a powerful white spirit energy. They each also had special powers; Nikkila was able to control shadows and hellfire while Maritsa controlled light and plants. The reason Nikkila was special was because her mother was a powerful panther demon in the last clan on earth. All demons wanted to destroy the panther demons so Akara, Nikkila's mother had to find a clan of demons that didn't hate them so she could keep the panther blood going. Finally the panther demons made a pact with the shadow demons and Akara met and fell madly in love with Musho, Nikkila's father. They conceived a child and tried to live happily ever after. When Nikkila was born they sent her to the U.S. to protect her from harm and soon after the panther demons were found. Being out numbered most of them were slaughtered but some managed to get away with the shadow demons. The clan of shadow demons were found and everyone in the clan along with the panther demons were slaughtered. Nikkila grew up knowing about her past and trained herself hard normally staying in human form. Nikkila was the last live demon on earth with panther blood in her. Maritsa was also very special and rare. Her mother was the princess of the angel demons. Akeeshi, Maritsa's mother, was in the makai to find rubies and hide her beauty under a cloak. Akeeshi made the mistake of stealing from a fox demon and was captured and held prisoner. After finding out her identity the fox demon, Genko, Maritsa's father raped her. Akeeshi somehow escaped and made it back to the angel demons 2 months later very pregnant. Genko was slaughtered and they took pity on Akeeshi but not her child. Maritsa was banished from the kingdom forever and Akeeshi was later killed because she tried to save her daughter. Maritsa trained herself as best as she could to no prevail but she was the only half blooded angel demon ever. Then the two met, Nikkila agreed to help train Maritsa and Maritsa agreed to give her shelter. The girls became partners stealing what they needed, assassinating those that got in their way and became known criminals all over the world. Koenma's armies were after them but no one could catch them and now they were hiding in U.S.


	2. Panther Demons? Brothers?

Koenma sat in his office with his spirit detective team trying to devise a plan to catch Nikkila and Maritsa and get their stolen artifacts back. "There is no use, these two are unstoppable, these guys must be really tough!" Kuwabara said. "These two men have stolen, murdered, and all other things you can possibly think of and we have never even seen them and know nothing about them!" Koenma yelled. "They could be anyone." Yusuke said in frustration. An alarm started going off and a servant ran in. "Koenma sir, the criminals, they are stealing your father's pendant." He said. Koenma almost started crying as he sent the detectives after the criminals. Outside the office stood Nikkila and Maritsa in hooded capes, Nikkila in a black one and Maritsa in a gold one. Nikkila held a giant golden pendant with the code to release the most powerful demons of the makai into ningenkai. "You are not going anywhere!" Yusuke yelled. Nikkila rolled her eyes as Maritsa flipped into the air. "What's he doing?" Kuwabara said as he was hit in the back of the head by Maritsa. "One down." Nikkila mumbled as she ran forward looking like she was going to hit Yusuke but then side stepped and knocked Kurama to the ground. Maritsa gave her a thumbs up as Hiei had his kantana to her neck. "Oh no you don't!" Nikkila growled stepping forward but Yusuke grabbed her. Nikkila elbowed him in the stomach took his arm and threw him into Hiei and Maritsa. She ran over to Maritsa and helped her up as the boys were all getting up. "The pendant." Maritsa said pointing to Yusuke's hands. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Nikkila yelled. "Wow dude, you really sound like a chick!" Kuwabara said. "We are chicks baka!" Maritsa yelled. "Look what you did, time to go!" Nikkila snapped at her friend. They took hands chanted something and disappeared leaving the boys speechless. They quickly told Koenma who blew a fuse and demanded them all to leave his sight at once.

Once back at their house Nikkila ripped her hood off and glared daggers at Maritsa. Maritsa slowly took her hood off and backed away from her friend. "We needed that." Nikkila said eerily calm as her eyes flashed black. "Nick calm down, we can get it, it was just a little mistake!" Maritsa snapped. "Well that mistake might cost us this mission, if you want to release all the demons from hell and see your father to get revenge and my parents ever we need that pendant!" Nikkila growled. "Why would your parents be in hell?" Maritsa asked. "I've told you before... they were banished there baka!" Nikkila replied nastily and stomped away. Once outside in the mist of the fog Nikkila stood in the dim light the moon shone. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and changed into her panther form. She was a beautiful black panther with bright yellow eyes that had a black tint and ivory white fangs. On the bottom of her right front paw was N J on the pad of her paw in white. She stood in the yard for a moment standing majestic and tall then she took off into the night. A few seconds later Maritsa came out looking for Nikkila. "Nick, you out here?" she called looking to the ground seeing panther prints. "GOD DAMNIT!" she screamed into the night. She looked around and went into her demon form. She used her sense of smell and tried to find Nikkila. Meanwhile... Nikkila was off into the woods trying to find the ever so hidden portal to the makai. She gave up after a couple of hours and rested on a tree branch. That is until she saw four boys, the ones from earlier that day walking under her. She felt a low growl rise in her stomach but as she looked harder she saw there was a fourth guy with them.

Earlier that day at Koenma's office a tall male fox demon trudged in. "Who are you?" Koenma demanded. "I hear you are having problems with two major thieves..." the male said trailing off. "That is nothing for you to worry about, now if you will so kind as in to leave..." Koenma said but the male smirked. "I can help you." He said. "Oh you think so, and how is that?" Koenma said slightly amused. "I am Marki, older brother of Maritsa, one of the criminals." He said proudly. "Why should I trust you?" Koenma asked eyeing him suspiciously. Marki placed a picture of Maritsa down and smirked. "There she is, don't believe me, then that's your loss." He said and turned to leave but Koenma cleared his throat. Marki smugly turned around and smirked. "You will accompany my team in search of them; do you know anything about the other criminal?" Koenma asked but Marki shook his head. They spent an hour teaching Koenma and the team everything Marki knew about Maritsa and trying to figure out the other criminal then went in search of them.

Nikkila looked harder at the fifth man and didn't recognize him even though something about him was oddly familiar. "So you know nothing about this other chick?" Yusuke asked. "Nothing... only about Maritsa." Marki said looking around. "Does anyone else sense that?" he said. Nikkila stared down at him confused. "How does he know Maritsa?" she though. "There is a demon close by." Hiei stated emerging from the shadows. "I sense it too." Kurama added and Kuwabara got very quiet. His hands started shaking and he shook his head. "I don't know what's out there you guys but it's really bad. I'm getting a huge energy from somewhere close by and its not a good feeling... it's like almost evil." He said trailing off. "Aw... is little Kuwabaka scared?" Yusuke teased. "He's right Urameshi, something bad is out there." Marki said looking through the darkness. Suddenly Kuwabara screamed. "What is it?" Yusuke hissed. "Up there... in that tree... there is a pair... of yellow eyes!" he said whimpering. "Shit." Nikkila thought. She closed her eyes and perked her ears up. The boys looked up and saw nothing since she was well camouflaged "I don't see anything." Hiei snapped and continued walking. "Hiei I swear I saw something." Kuwabara said. "Well if you did you are a coward and if you did whatever you saw ran and it is a coward too." Hiei stated. Nikkila's eyes shot open and rage boiled through her body. She let a growl escape her throat as she felt her energy rise. The boys all heard the growl and felt a strong energy as well. Now everyone was starting to get scared. They all searched around the clearing and Kuwabara's eyes made their way to Nikkila's. "Guys..." he whimpered. They all looked towards him and he pointed to the eyes. Everyone was shocked and took a step back. Kurama took out his rose whip and Hiei unsheathed his kantana while Marki loaded an arrow into his bow. Yusuke and Kuwabara also took fighting positions. Nikkila stood herself up on the branch and jumped down into the clearing. She landed on her feet and drew back her ears as she growled at the boys. "A panther?" Kuwabara said in shock. The other boys were looking at it in shock. "That's not a normal panther." Yusuke said taking a step back. "That's a panther demon." Kurama said. "It can't be, there are no more left." Marki said. Nikkila took a step forward growling at them. "Shit, what do we do?" Kuwabara said and began to panic.

At that moment Maritsa ran into the clearing in full demon form to see the shocking sight. "What the hell is this!?!" she screamed pointing at Nikkila. Nikkila took a step towards Maritsa and held up her paw to show the initials. The boys attacked thinking she was holding up her paw to attack Maritsa. Yusuke shot a spirit gun which Nikkila dodged. Kurama slashed his rose whip and she sliced it in half with her claws. Marki shot an arrow at her but Nikkila jumped into a tree. She jumped back down and advanced towards Maritsa. Maritsa nervously backed up until she tripped over a tree root. The boys watched in horror as Nikkila stood over her. She held up her paw and everyone closed their eyes. Maritsa waited for pain but it didn't come so she peeked an eye open to see the initials then sighed in relief. The boys opened their eyes to see Maritsa petting Nikkila affectionately. "What the hell is going on?" Marki demanded. "Brother?" Maritsa said in shot. "Ah, Maritsa, pleasure seeing you here." He said realizing who it was. "What are you doing with them?" she snapped. "Telling them about your little job." He said. Nikkila growled at him and Maritsa glared. "I think you made her pet mad." Yusuke said. Nikkila jumped forward in panther form at Yusuke and landed in demon form pinning him to the ground. "I am no one's pet you got that?" she snarled. "Yes, sorry, get up please." Yusuke pleaded. Nikkila got to her feet and brushed herself off. "So this is the second criminal?" Marki said astonished. "You got a problem?" Maritsa snapped. "I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life." He said taking Nikkila's hand and kissing it. Nikkila pulled her hand away and punched him in the face. "Never touch me!" she snapped. She changed back into panther form and began walking away when a kantana landed in the ground in front of her. She looked up to see it was the one called Hiei who had thrown it. She looked into his eyes then walked around the weapon into the night. Maritsa glared at each boy once before disappearing as well.


	3. Moving to Japan

The two girls went back to their house making sure they weren't followed then changed into their human forms. "You never told me you had a brother." Nikkila said eyeing Maritsa suspiciously. "He's not that important, I've hated him forever, I didn't think he would be a threat." Maritsa replied annoyed. "You hate him because..." Nikkila said expecting an answer. Maritsa hesitated, her hands shaking with rage then she turned and looked Nikkila in the eye. Her eyes flashed amber as she sneered. "He is a proud son of the... the... pure scum that raped my mother, I hope Marki dies just like my father did!" Maritsa snapped. Nikkila nodded her head and thought of her parents. She didn't even remember what they looked like; all she remembered was her mother's laugh. It was so mean and cold yet so warm and secure. She looked out the window and Maritsa noticed the glazed look to her eyes. "Thinking about them?" she asked. Nikkila snapped back to reality and her eyes went back to being heartless and cold. "No." she simply replied and walked away. Maritsa ran after her. "They will come looking for us." She said. "Then why don't we go to them?" Nikkila said smirking. "Nick... what are you talking about?" Maritsa asked putting her hands on her hips. "I say we move to Japan, stay in our human forms and find out more about these assholes, plus it will be easier to get to the makai." Nikkila suggested. "I don't know, don't you think they'll find us?" Maritsa asked. "First of all, so what if they do, I can take them all myself and second of all none of them are that smart." Nikkila replied smirking. "Fine, I'll start packing." Maritsa said sighing.

They spent the rest of the weekend packing and moved to Japan. They rented a small apartment and signed up for Saya. Jr. High, under Maritsa's demands. They found out where all the spirit detectives lived and to their misfortune Yusuke Urameshi lived in the same building as them. Kuwabara lived on the other side of town and Kurama lived in the rich part of the neighborhood. Hiei usually slept in the park. It was the morning of their first day of school and Maritsa was in the living room in her uniform tapping her foot impatiently. "Come out right now Nikkila!" she demanded. Nikkila growled from inside the room and Maritsa banged on the door frustrated. "It can't be that bad!" she yelled. "First I have to change my freaking name to Danielle Johnson, I have to remember to call you Jessica Walker and now I have to wear this crap, hell no!" Nikkila snapped. "Actually they never heard your name; you don't have to change it." Maritsa said hoping to provoke her friend out of the room. "Great!" Nikkila yelled. "Now come out." Maritsa persuaded. Nikkila slowly opened the door and walked out in the uniform with her hair in a tight bun at the top of her head. She had on heavy black eye liner, gray eye shadow, and black lipstick. Maritsa burst into laughter and Nikkila growled. Maritsa was in the uniform with her hair down, nice purple eye liner, pink eye shadow, and pink lip stick. "Stupid prep!" Nikkila growled walking past the laughing girl. "Shut up you goth." Maritsa growled. Nikkila gave her a threatening glance as they walked out the door. They walked all the way to the school and saw four familiar faces leaning against the back wall. "Had to come in the back didn't we Nikkila?" Maritsa said angrily. "Come on, JESSICA; don't want to blow our cover." Nikkila snapped and pulled her friend along. They walked past the boys and got checked out. "Who the hell is Suichi?" Maritsa thought aloud. "How should I know...?" Nikkila snapped. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "He's showing us around the school." Maritsa said. "Excuse me ladies, did you mention my name?" Kurama asked walking over. "You're Suichi Minamono?" Maritsa said holding back her laughter.

"Well we are new here and you are supposed to be our tour guide, I'm Jessica Walker and this is Nikkila Johnson." Maritsa said looking Kurama in the eyes. Nikkila smirked and looked to the other boys. They all looked over at her cautiously. "It is safe to come over here." She said then mumbled assholes. Maritsa rolled her eyes and Kurama gave her an odd look. The rest of the boys walked over and Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled while Hiei glared. "Nice make up doll." Yusuke said pointing to Nikkila. Her eyes flashed black as her head shot in his direction. "Don't ever call me doll." She demanded. "Ok..." Yusuke said taking a step back. "I know those eyes from some where." Hiei thought looking at Nikkila. "She has some anger problems, don't mind her." Maritsa said smiling warmly at the boys. Nikkila crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as everyone walked off. The day went on long and Nikkila kept getting in trouble with the teachers. Maritsa did fine though and invited the boys over for a study group. Nikkila and Maritsa were on their way home and Nikkila was in a bad mood. "Stupid school with those baka ningens, I'm not going back!" she snapped. "You have to Nick, people will get suspicious you know." Maritsa said happily. "What are you so happy about?" Nikkila snapped. "I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I think I like Kurama." Maritsa replied and Nikkila looked at her in shock. "Liking the enemy, that's not a very good idea!" she said. They were silent the rest of the way home. Once home Nikkila went right to her room and Maritsa got changed into nice tight fitting jeans and a low cut blouse. She did her homework and cleaned the apartment a little. Within five minutes of the boys' arrival she knocked on Nikkila's door. "Come on out, the boys should be here any minute." Maritsa demanded. She heard a whatever from Nikkila so she situated herself on the couch. Just as there was a knock on the door Nikkila came out of her room in baggy black pants and a black pull over hoodie that said FUCK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY! She plopped down on the couch as Maritsa let the boys in. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the floor by the coffee table while Hiei sat by the window. Moments later Kurama and Maritsa came in and sat on the love seat together. Nikkila glared at them both but shook her head looking to the floor.

Maritsa and Kurama started doing more homework while Kuwabara and Yusuke argued about what il gesso means in Italian. Hiei continued staring out the window and Nikkila listened to the boys arguing. "Dude it totally means the wall." Yusuke said. "No way Urameshi, it means pants." Kuwabara said. "You are both bakas, it means the chalk." Nikkila said. "How do you know, you're taking French." Yusuke said. "I lived in Italy for four years bakas!" Nikkila said. "Dude, isn't Nikkila an Italian name?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke. "I can hear you moron, and yes it is, I was born there and then sent here then I went back when I turned ten and was there until I was fourteen when I met Jessica." Nikkila said. "I was vacationing in Italy when I met Nick, we became best of friends and I got her to move to America with me and we've been tight ever since." Maritsa said smiling. Nikkila smirked then turned her head again. "So where are your parents?" Kurama asked. "There are none." Nikkila replied still looking at the wall. "What does she mean?" Yusuke asked. "They are dead, my father was killed for raping my mother which resulted in me then she gave me up and she died... that's all I know." Maritsa said. Everyone looked to Nikkila who sneered. "Don't expect my life story." She snapped. "Her parents sent her to America when she was born to protect her from their enemies and they died before they could get her back." Maritsa said. Nikkila glared at her but it wasn't a usual glare. "Listen wench, I could care less if you around telling complete strangers about your personal life but you leave mines out of it you got me and if I hear you are still telling stories about my I'll personally shove my foot so far up your ass you will taste the leather of my boot!" she snarled and stomped into her room slamming the door. Maritsa rolled her eyes. "Aren't you scared?" Kuwabara asked. "No, I get threats from her all the time, especially when I make her interact with people, she never means them, she just gets touchy with the subject we were on." Maritsa said. "Did anyone else notice her eyes?" Yusuke asked. "What about them Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "They were so cold and when she looked at me, I don't know it sent chills up my spine, there is so much emotion there but if you try to take it all in at once its like pure... evil..." he said trailing off. "Aw, come on guys, Nikkila isn't pure evil." Maritsa said but Yusuke looked shaken up and Kuwabara looked scared too. Maritsa looked to Kurama who looked concerned and Hiei didn't have an expression.

The boys and Maritsa studied in almost complete silence for the rest of the night and no one heard from Nikkila. When the boys left Maritsa went and knocked on her door. She didn't get an answer so she went in to see her friend was not there. The window was open and now Maritsa was nervous. Nikkila however was in the tree next to the window in her panther form. "GET IN HERE!" Maritsa yelled. Nikkila just growled and shifted her paws on the branch. "Nikkila if anyone sees you!" Maritsa snapped. Nikkila's one ear went up and then back down again as she ignored Maritsa. "Fine... be that way!" Maritsa yelled and stomped off. Nikkila climbed back in through the window and curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed. She changed into her demon form and sighed stretching her body out on the bed. Her mother's laugh rang through her ears and she sunk her nails into her sheets. "I can't do this anymore... I have to!" she snapped getting up and going into her human form. She made sure her door was locked and searched through her drawer. She found a pocket knife and retracted the blade. She sighed and sliced a long line through the bottom of her wrist to the part where her arm bends. She didn't even flinched but instead she smiled as she watched the blood flow freely from her arm. She made a few more cuts then put the knife away. She collapsed on her bed after bandaging her arm and she soon fell asleep.


	4. Makai and Feelings Develop

Life and Death

Two demon-nesses now resigned in ningenkai. They were both very important and partners. Not only were they partners, they were best friends. Their names are Nikkila Johnson and Maritsa Walker. They both lived in the United States and were two of the 250 demons left there. Both girls were also very pretty. They both stayed in their human forms because they were living among humans but they were true demons at heart. Nikkila was a short girl with a nice figure in her human body. She had light black hair with red tips and her grown out bangs were red as well. Her eyes were her best feature by far though; she had light brown- grayish eyes with a black tint. Nikkila was a quiet girl and she didn't trust many people. She also had the tendency to get mean and cold to people she didn't know. Nikkila was an important demon, being half panther demon and half shadow demon. In her demon form she had long jet black hair as dark as night and black eyes that bore through anyone's soul. She had black panther ears on top of her head and whiskers sprouting from her face. She also had fangs and claws sharper than any kantana around. She was a warrior at heart and a high S class demon. Strong and tough and she fought with a kantana that had Nikkila engraved on the handle. She also had strong black spirit energy. Maritsa was almost the complete opposite of Nikkila. Maritsa was an average height, nice fit girl in her human form. She had auburn brown, almost red hair with striking brown eyes. She was a friendly girl that almost everyone liked. She was pretty much nice to everyone unless they crossed her. Maritsa was also very protective of those she cared for. She was also a very important demon. She was half angel demon, half fox demon. In her demon form she had long golden hair and brilliant amber eyes. She had feathery white wings with a golden tint to them. On the top of her head were amber fox ears and she had a bushy brown tail. She was a low B class demon but still pretty strong. She was cunning and that is how she won most battles. She fought with a ruby crested gold bladed kantana and a powerful white spirit energy. They each also had special powers; Nikkila was able to control shadows and hellfire while Maritsa controlled light and plants. The reason Nikkila was special was because her mother was a powerful panther demon in the last clan on earth. All demons wanted to destroy the panther demons so Akara, Nikkila's mother had to find a clan of demons that didn't hate them so she could keep the panther blood going. Finally the panther demons made a pact with the shadow demons and Akara met and fell madly in love with Musho, Nikkila's father. They conceived a child and tried to live happily ever after. When Nikkila was born they sent her to the U.S. to protect her from harm and soon after the panther demons were found. Being out numbered most of them were slaughtered but some managed to get away with the shadow demons. The clan of shadow demons were found and everyone in the clan along with the panther demons were slaughtered. Nikkila grew up knowing about her past and trained herself hard normally staying in human form. Nikkila was the last live demon on earth with panther blood in her. Maritsa was also very special and rare. Her mother was the princess of the angel demons. Akeeshi, Maritsa's mother, was in the makai to find rubies and hid her beauty under a cloak. Akeeshi made the mistake of stealing from a fox demon and was captured and held prisoner. After finding out her identity the fox demon, Genko, Maritsa's father raped her mother. Akeeshi somehow escaped and made it back to the angel demons 2 months later very pregnant. Genko was slaughtered and they took pity on Akeeshi but not her child. Maritsa was banished from the kingdom forever and Akeeshi was later killed because she tried to save her daughter. Maritsa trained herself as best as she could to no prevail but she was the only half blooded angel demon ever. Then the two met, Nikkila agreed to help train Maritsa and Maritsa agreed to give her shelter. The girls became partners stealing what they needed, assassinating those that got in their way and became known criminals all over the world. Koenma's armies were after them but no one could catch them and now they were hiding in U.S.

Koenma sat in his office with his spirit detective team trying to devise a plan to catch Nikkila and Maritsa and get their stolen artifacts back. "There is no use, these two are unstoppable, these guys must be really tough!" Kuwabara said. "These two men have stolen, murdered, and all other things you can possibly think of and we have never even seen them and know nothing about them!" Koenma yelled. "They could be anyone." Yusuke said in frustration. An alarm started going off and a servant ran in. "Koenma sir, the criminals, they are stealing your father's pendant." He said. Koenma almost started crying as he sent the detectives after the criminals. Outside the office stood Nikkila and Maritsa in hooded capes, Nikkila in a black one and Maritsa in a gold one. Nikkila held a giant golden pendant with the code to release the most powerful demons of the makai into ningenkai. "You are not going anywhere!" Yusuke yelled. Nikkila rolled her eyes as Maritsa flipped into the air. "What's he doing?" Kuwabara said as he was hit in the back of the head by Maritsa. "One down." Nikkila mumbled as she ran forward looking like she was going to hit Yusuke but then side stepped and knocked Kurama to the ground. Maritsa gave her a thumbs up as Hiei had his kantana to her neck. "Oh no you don't!" Nikkila growled stepping forward but Yusuke grabbed her. Nikkila elbowed him in the stomach took his arm and threw him into Hiei and Maritsa. She ran over to Maritsa and helped her up as the boys were all getting up. "The pendant." Maritsa said pointing to Yusuke's hands. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Nikkila yelled. "Wow dude, you really sound like a chick!" Kuwabara said. "We are chicks baka!" Maritsa yelled. "Look what you did, time to go!" Nikkila snapped at her friend. They took hands chanted something and disappeared leaving the boys speechless. They quickly told Koenma who blew a fuse and demanded them all to leave his sight at once.

Once back at their house Nikkila ripped her hood off and glared daggers at Maritsa. Maritsa slowly took her hood off and backed away from her friend. "We needed that." Nikkila said eerily calm as her eyes flashed black. "Nick calm down, we can get it, it was just a little mistake!" Maritsa snapped. "Well that mistake might cost us this mission, if you want to release all the demons from hell and see your father to get revenge and my parents ever we need that pendant!" Nikkila growled. "Why would your parents be in hell?" Maritsa asked. "I've told you before... they were banished there baka!" Nikkila replied nastily and stomped away. Once outside in the mist of the fog Nikkila stood in the dim light the moon shone. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and changed into her panther form. She was a beautiful black panther with bright yellow eyes that had a black tint and ivory white fangs. On the bottom of her right front paw was N J on the pad of her paw in white. She stood in the yard for a moment standing majestic and tall then she took off into the night. A few seconds later Maritsa came out looking for Nikkila. "Nick, you out here?" she called looking to the ground seeing panther prints. "GOD DAMNIT!" she screamed into the night. She looked around and went into her demon form. She used her sense of smell and tried to find Nikkila. Meanwhile... Nikkila was off into the woods trying to find the ever so hidden portal to the makai. She gave up after a couple of hours and rested on a tree branch. That is until she saw four boys, the ones from earlier that day walking under her. She felt a low growl rise in her stomach but as she looked harder she saw there was a fifth guy with them.

Earlier that day at Koenma's office a tall male fox demon trudged in. "Who are you?" Koenma demanded. "I hear you are having problems with two major thieves..." the male said trailing off. "That is nothing for you to worry about, now if you will be so kind as in to leave..." Koenma said but the male smirked. "I can help you." He said. "Oh you think so, and how is that?" Koenma said slightly amused. "I am Marki, older brother of Maritsa, one of the criminals." He said proudly. "Why should I trust you?" Koenma asked eyeing him suspiciously. Marki placed a picture of Maritsa down and smirked. "There she is, don't believe me, then that's your loss." He said and turned to leave but Koenma cleared his throat. Marki smugly turned around and smirked. "You will accompany my team in search of them; do you know anything about the other criminal?" Koenma asked but Marki shook his head. They spent an hour teaching Koenma and the team everything Marki knew about Maritsa and trying to figure out the other criminal then went in search of them.

Nikkila looked harder at the fifth man and didn't recognize him even though something about him was oddly familiar. "So you know nothing about this other chick?" Yusuke asked. "Nothing... only about Maritsa." Marki said looking around. "Does anyone else sense that?" he said. Nikkila stared down at him confused. "How does he know Maritsa?" she though. "There is a demon close by." Hiei stated emerging from the shadows. "I sense it too." Kurama added and Kuwabara got very quiet. His hands started shaking and he shook his head. "I don't know what's out there you guys but it's really bad. I'm getting a huge energy from somewhere close by and its not a good feeling... it's like almost evil." He said trailing off. "Aw... is little Kuwabaka scared?" Yusuke teased. "He's right Urameshi, something bad is out there." Marki said looking through the darkness. Suddenly Kuwabara screamed. "What is it?" Yusuke hissed. "Up there... in that tree... there is a pair... of yellow eyes!" he said whimpering. "Shit." Nikkila thought. She closed her eyes and perked her ears up. The boys looked up and saw nothing since she was well camouflaged "I don't see anything." Hiei snapped and continued walking. "Hiei I swear I saw something." Kuwabara said. "Well if you did you are a coward and if you did whatever you saw ran and it is a coward too." Hiei stated. Nikkila's eyes shot open and rage boiled through her body. She let a growl escape her throat as she felt her energy rise. The boys all heard the growl and felt a strong energy as well. Now everyone was starting to get scared. They all searched around the clearing and Kuwabara's eyes made their way to Nikkila's. "Guys..." he whimpered. They all looked towards him and he pointed to the eyes. Everyone was shocked and took a step back. Kurama took out his rose whip and Hiei unsheathed his kantana while Marki loaded an arrow into his bow. Yusuke and Kuwabara also took fighting positions. Nikkila stood herself up on the branch and jumped down into the clearing. She landed on her feet and drew back her ears as she growled at the boys. "A panther?" Kuwabara said in shock. The other boys were looking at it in shock. "That's not a normal panther." Yusuke said taking a step back. "That's a panther demon." Kurama said. "It can't be, there are no more left." Marki said. Nikkila took a step forward growling at them. "Shit, what do we do?" Kuwabara said and began to panic.

At that moment Maritsa ran into the clearing in full demon form to see the shocking sight. "What the hell is this!?!" she screamed pointing at Nikkila. Nikkila took a step towards Maritsa and held up her paw to show the initials. The boys attacked thinking she was holding up her paw to attack Maritsa. Yusuke shot a spirit gun which Nikkila dodged. Kurama slashed his rose whip and she sliced it in half with her claws. Marki shot an arrow at her but Nikkila jumped into a tree. She jumped back down and advanced towards Maritsa. Maritsa nervously backed up until she tripped over a tree root. The boys watched in horror as Nikkila stood over her. She held up her paw and everyone closed their eyes. Maritsa waited for pain but it didn't come so she peeked an eye open to see the initials then sighed in relief. The boys opened their eyes to see Maritsa petting Nikkila affectionately. "What the hell is going on?" Marki demanded. "Brother?" Maritsa said in shock. "Ah, Maritsa, pleasure seeing you here." He said realizing who it was. "What are you doing with them?" she snapped. "Telling them about your little job." He said. Nikkila growled at him and Maritsa glared. "I think you made her pet mad." Yusuke said. Nikkila jumped forward in panther form at Yusuke and landed in demon form pinning him to the ground. "I am no one's pet you got that?" she snarled. "Yes, sorry, get up please." Yusuke pleaded. Nikkila got to her feet and brushed herself off. "So this is the second criminal?" Marki said astonished. "You got a problem?" Maritsa snapped. "I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life." He said taking Nikkila's hand and kissing it. Nikkila pulled her hand away and punched him in the face. "Never touch me!" she snapped. She changed back into panther form and began walking away when a kantana landed in the ground in front of her. She looked up to see it was the one called Hiei who had thrown it. She looked into his eyes then walked around the weapon into the night. Maritsa glared at each boy once before disappearing as well.

The two girls went back to their house making sure they weren't followed then changed into their human forms. "You never told me you had a brother." Nikkila said eyeing Maritsa suspiciously. "He's not that important, I've hated him forever, I didn't think he would be a threat." Maritsa replied annoyed. "You hate him because..." Nikkila said expecting an answer. Maritsa hesitated, her hands shaking with rage then she turned and looked Nikkila in the eye. Her eyes flashed amber as she sneered. "He is a proud son of the... the... pure scum that raped my mother, I hope Marki dies just like my father did!" Maritsa snapped. Nikkila nodded her head and thought of her parents. She didn't even remember what they looked like; all she remembered was her mother's laugh. It was so mean and cold yet so warm and secure. She looked out the window and Maritsa noticed the glazed look to her eyes. "Thinking about them?" she asked. Nikkila snapped back to reality and her eyes went back to being heartless and cold. "No." she simply replied and walked away. Maritsa ran after her. "They will come looking for us." She said. "Then why don't we go to them?" Nikkila said smirking. "Nick... what are you talking about?" Maritsa asked putting her hands on her hips. "I say we move to Japan, stay in our human forms and find out more about these assholes, plus it will be easier to get to the makai." Nikkila suggested. "I don't know, don't you think they'll find us?" Maritsa asked. "First of all, so what if they do, I can take them all myself and second of all none of them are that smart." Nikkila replied smirking. "Fine, I'll start packing." Maritsa said sighing.

They spent the rest of the weekend packing and moved to Japan. They rented a small apartment and signed up for Saya. Jr. High, under Maritsa's demands. They found out where all the spirit detectives lived and to their misfortune Yusuke Urameshi lived in the same building as them. Kuwabara lived on the other side of town and Kurama lived in the rich part of the neighborhood. Hiei usually slept in the park. It was the morning of their first day of school and Maritsa was in the living room in her uniform tapping her foot impatiently. "Come out right now Nikkila!" she demanded. Nikkila growled from inside the room and Maritsa banged on the door frustrated. "It can't be that bad!" she yelled. "First I have to change my freaking name to Danielle Johnson, I have to remember to call you Jessica Walker and now I have to wear this crap, hell no!" Nikkila snapped. "Actually they never heard your name; you don't have to change it." Maritsa said hoping to provoke her friend out of the room. "Great!" Nikkila yelled. "Now come out." Maritsa persuaded. Nikkila slowly opened the door and walked out in the uniform with her hair in a tight bun at the top of her head. She had on heavy black eye liner, gray eye shadow, and black lipstick. Maritsa burst into laughter and Nikkila growled. Maritsa was in the uniform with her hair down, nice purple eye liner, pink eye shadow, and pink lip stick. "Stupid prep!" Nikkila growled walking past the laughing girl. "Shut up you goth." Maritsa growled. Nikkila gave her a threatening glance as they walked out the door. They walked all the way to the school and saw four familiar faces leaning against the back wall. "Had to come in the back didn't we Nikkila?" Maritsa said angrily. "Come on, JESSICA; don't want to blow our cover." Nikkila snapped and pulled her friend along. They walked past the boys and got checked out. "Who the hell is Suichi?" Maritsa thought aloud. "How should I know...?" Nikkila snapped. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "He's showing us around the school." Maritsa said. "Excuse me ladies, did you mention my name?" Kurama asked walking over. "You're Suichi Minamono?" Maritsa said holding back her laughter.

"Well we are new here and you are supposed to be our tour guide, I'm Jessica Walker and this is Nikkila Johnson." Maritsa said looking Kurama in the eyes. Nikkila smirked and looked to the other boys. They all looked over at her cautiously. "It is safe to come over here." She said then mumbled assholes. Maritsa rolled her eyes and Kurama gave her an odd look. The rest of the boys walked over and Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled while Hiei glared. "Nice make up doll." Yusuke said pointing to Nikkila. Her eyes flashed black as her head shot in his direction. "Don't ever call me doll." She demanded. "Ok..." Yusuke said taking a step back. "I know those eyes from some where." Hiei thought looking at Nikkila. "She has some anger problems, don't mind her." Maritsa said smiling warmly at the boys. Nikkila crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as everyone walked off. The day went on long and Nikkila kept getting in trouble with the teachers. Maritsa did fine though and invited the boys over for a study group. Nikkila and Maritsa were on their way home and Nikkila was in a bad mood. "Stupid school with those baka ningens, I'm not going back!" she snapped. "You have to Nick, people will get suspicious you know." Maritsa said happily. "What are you so happy about?" Nikkila snapped. "I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I think I like Kurama." Maritsa replied and Nikkila looked at her in shock. "Liking the enemy, that's not a very good idea!" she said. They were silent the rest of the way home. Once home Nikkila went right to her room and Maritsa got changed into nice tight fitting jeans and a low cut blouse. She did her homework and cleaned the apartment a little. Within five minutes of the boys' arrival she knocked on Nikkila's door. "Come on out, the boys should be here any minute." Maritsa demanded. She heard a whatever from Nikkila so she situated herself on the couch. Just as there was a knock on the door Nikkila came out of her room in baggy black pants and a black pull over hoodie that said FUCK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY! She plopped down on the couch as Maritsa let the boys in. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the floor by the coffee table while Hiei sat by the window. Moments later Kurama and Maritsa came in and sat on the love seat together. Nikkila glared at them both but shook her head looking to the floor.

Maritsa and Kurama started doing more homework while Kuwabara and Yusuke argued about what IL gesso means in Italian. Hiei continued staring out the window and Nikkila listened to the boys arguing. "Dude it totally means the wall." Yusuke said. "No way Urameshi, it means pants." Kuwabara said. "You are both bakas, it means the chalk." Nikkila said. "How do you know, you're taking French." Yusuke said. "I lived in Italy for four years bakas!" Nikkila said. "Dude, isn't Nikkila an Italian name?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke. "I can hear you moron, and yes it is, I was born there and then sent here then I went back when I turned ten and was there until I was fourteen when I met Jessica." Nikkila said. "I was vacationing in Italy when I met Nick, we became best of friends and I got her to move to America with me and we've been tight ever since." Maritsa said smiling. Nikkila smirked then turned her head again. "So where are your parents?" Kurama asked. "There are none." Nikkila replied still looking at the wall. "What does she mean?" Yusuke asked. "They are dead, my father was killed for raping my mother which resulted in me then she gave me up and she died... that's all I know." Maritsa said. Everyone looked to Nikkila who sneered. "Don't expect my life story." She snapped. "Her parents sent her to America when she was born to protect her from their enemies and they died before they could get her back." Maritsa said. Nikkila glared at her but it wasn't a usual glare. "Listen wench, I could care less if you go around telling complete strangers about your personal life but you leave mines out of it you got me and if I hear you are still telling stories about my I'll personally shove my foot so far up your ass you will taste the leather of my boot!" she snarled and stomped into her room slamming the door. Maritsa rolled her eyes. "Aren't you scared?" Kuwabara asked. "No, I get threats from her all the time, especially when I make her interact with people, she never means them, she just gets touchy with the subject we were on." Maritsa said. "Did anyone else notice her eyes?" Yusuke asked. "What about them Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "They were so cold and when she looked at me, I don't know it sent chills up my spine, there is so much emotion there but if you try to take it all in at once its like pure... evil..." he said trailing off. "Aw, come on guys, Nikkila isn't pure evil." Maritsa said but Yusuke looked shaken up and Kuwabara looked scared too. Maritsa looked to Kurama who looked concerned and Hiei didn't have an expression.

The boys and Maritsa studied in almost complete silence for the rest of the night and no one heard from Nikkila. When the boys left Maritsa went and knocked on her door. She didn't get an answer so she went in to see her friend was not there. The window was open and now Maritsa was nervous. Nikkila however was in the tree next to the window in her panther form. "GET IN HERE!" Maritsa yelled. Nikkila just growled and shifted her paws on the branch. "Nikkila if anyone sees you!" Maritsa snapped. Nikkila's one ear went up and then back down again as she ignored Maritsa. "Fine... be that way!" Maritsa yelled and stomped off. Nikkila climbed back in through the window and curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed. She changed into her demon form and sighed stretching her body out on the bed. Her mother's laugh rang through her ears and she sunk her nails into her sheets. "I can't do this anymore... I have to!" she snapped getting up and going into her human form. She made sure her door was locked and searched through her drawer. She found a pocket knife and retracted the blade. She sighed and sliced a long line through the bottom of her wrist to the part where her arm bends. She didn't even flinched but instead she smiled as she watched the blood flow freely from her arm. She made a few more cuts then put the knife away. She collapsed on her bed after bandaging her arm and she soon fell asleep.

The next day Nikkila woke up early and got dressed. Her whole lower arm was wrapped from the damage she made last night. She put a black hoodie that said I'M OUT OF BED WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT on and walked into the living room. Soon after she made herself breakfast Maritsa came out dressed as well. "What's with the hoodie?" she asked. "I'm cold." Nikkila replied simply. "It's 85 degrees out." Maritsa said. "Don't ask questions you nosey wench!" Nikkila coldly demanded. "Are you still pissed at me for last night?" Maritsa asked and Nikkila glared at her sending chills down her spine. "What do you thinks." She growled. Maritsa gulped as both girls walked to school in silence. Once at school they walked to their lockers and got their books. They walked to home room in silence and once there Nikkila put her cd player on listening to Papa Roach, getting away with murder. Maritsa smiled at her and started doodling on her notebook. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked in and sat by the girls. "Hey Suichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Maritsa said looking to each boy. Nikkila nodded at them and put her music up higher. "She's in a bad mood." Maritsa warned nodding her head in Nikkila's direction. The boys shrugged and Yusuke and Kuwabara did their homework they forgot to do the night before. Kurama and Maritsa chatted away, smiling and flirting. As the teacher walked in Nikkila put her cd player away and everyone went to their assigned seats. The beginning of the day went by quick and it was finally lunch. Kurama and Maritsa sat at a table and ate happily and Nikkila and the others sat at a separate table. "I think he's gunna ask her out." Kuwabara said getting a goofy smile. "Yeah, they do make a cute couple." Yusuke said. Nikkila sighed and loosened her tie. Her hair was again in a high bun with the same make up as the day before. "Aw, is someone single and sad?" Kuwabara teased. Nikkila glared at him and simply stated no. "You would probably be really pretty if you wanted to." Yusuke said. "Beauty is only hidden pain." Nikkila stated. The boys looked at each other and smirked. "Have you ever had a boyfriend Nikkila?" Yusuke asked. "No, relationships are pointless." She replied. The boys chuckled and she looked at them confused. "What?" she snapped. "Oh nothing, that just means..." Yusuke said trailing off. "You've never been kissed." Kuwabara finished. "So, like I said love and friendship, there is no such thing... it's all pointless. We are all just going to suffer and die." Nikkila stated getting up to throw her food out. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched her walk away.

The rest of the day went by quickly and as the last bell rang Nikkila waited outside for Maritsa. Everyone came out of the school and there was still no sign of her. She was a little annoyed now so she walked alone to her apartment. Once she got there she put her stuff in her room and pulled off her hoodie. She looked at the bandages on her arm and shook her head. She grabbed her sheathed kantana and got changed into fighting clothes which consisted of baggy black pants and a black tank top. She put her hair in a tight pony tail and put her kantana at her back. She pulled a black hoodie on that said DON'T MESS and walked to the park. She walked into the woods in search of the portal to the makai. She finally found it and smirked to herself. She jumped through and felt herself being pulled forward. When she landed on the ground she was in the makai. She smiled and just as she started walking away a huge demon appeared. "Did my birthday come early?" she said smirking. "A mere human girl, this shall be fun." The demon boomed. "You are stupid aren't you, oh well I can't ask for much now can I?" Nikkila said pulling her hoodie off and unsheathing her kantana. The demon growled and swatted at her. She jumped but his claw caught her hair and pulled it out of the bun. She landed gracefully on her feet and her hair was covering her eyes. "Now you've got me pissed." She snapped as the wind picked up. Her hair was flying behind her and her eyes were glowing back. "You're not human!" the demon said laughing. "Yes, and you're not going to be living." Nikkila said and charged the demon.

Meanwhile after school Maritsa was walking down the hall going to meet Nikkila when Kurama ran up to her. "Hey Jessica!" he said catching his breath. "Oh hi Suichi!" she replied smiling warmly at him. "What are you doing all after school?" he asked. "Well I was going to go walk home with Nikkila then be bored at home... but if you had another idea in mind..." Maritsa replied smirking. "Well if you want we could go get something to eat or something." Kurama suggested smirking as well. "That sounds great... but Nikkila!" Maritsa said looking down the hall. "Well yeah... I don't want to make you ditch your friend." Kurama said with the smirk disappearing from his face. "Well she is kind of mad at me so I'm sure she wouldn't mind being alone right now." Maritsa said. They smiled and walked out the back way towards a small diner. They went in and sat in a booth table in the back. "Oh Kurama, I don't have money, we can do something else." Maritsa said searching through her purse. "No that's alright, it's my treat." He said. "Are you sure? You don't have to pay for me." Maritsa said looking him in the eyes. She felt like she could get lost in his beautiful eyes. "I'm positive." He said and turned away as the waiter came over. Maritsa shook her head and stole a glance at Kurama who ordered for himself. "Man, Nick is going to be pissed, I really like him." She thought. "Jess, Jess, hello anyone in there?" Kurama said waving his hand in front of her face. "Sorry what?" she said snapping back into reality. "You can order." He said smirking. "Oh, yeah, I'll have a burger with fries." She said and handed the waiter the menu. "What were you thinking about?" Kurama asked once the waiter walked away. "Huh?" Maritsa said. "When you spaced out before... what were you thinking about?" he asked. "Oh nothing important, just umm what I have for homework." Maritsa replied as the food arrived. Kurama knew she had lied about what she was thinking about but he didn't mind. They ate in silence but pleasantly none the less. They were enjoying each other's company.

When they finished they walked to the park and sat on the swings. "I have to show you something." He said pulling Maritsa into the woods. They stopped in a clearing with beautiful trees with flowers all over. The ground was also scattered in petals. "It's... the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Maritsa said. Kurama smiled and without taking his eyes off of her he said, "I know you are." She looked up and met his eyes then smiled. "Thanks." She said. They started leaning in to kiss when both of them felt a very strong energy close by. They pulled away and looked around. "Sorry, got umm nervous." Kurama lied not wanting to tell her there was probably a demon close by. "No, its ok... you feel it too don't you?" she said looking him in the eyes. "Yes, I do." He said not wanting to lie to her. "Shit, I can't let my cover slip." Maritsa thought and looked at Kurama. "What does it mean?" she asked playing stupid. "I... don't know." He lied and took her hand. "Maybe we should go." He said and started pulling her away. Maritsa looked around once more. The energy was so familiar.

Nikkila charged at the demon with her kantana raised. The demon laughed and swatted her away. She hit a tree and fell to the ground with her kantana flying five feet away from her. She got on her hands and knees with her hair covering her face. "Just when I thought I might have a challenge." The demon boomed. Nikkila flipped her head back causing her hair to all go back. Her eyes flashed black as she smirked and jumped to her feet with such speed it confused the demon. "You want a challenge?" she said and let out a cold laugh that would send chills up anyone's spine. The demon stood his guard getting ready for her to attack. She jumped into the tree with such speed the demon looked around confused. "Where did you go you coward girl! SHOW YOURSELF!" it yelled. "Look up." Nikkila said simply. The demon looked up to see a panther pounce down on him. He screamed as Nikkila dug her panther claws into his neck. The demon's arms flared about wildly and laughing echoed all around. He got a hold of her tail and flung her into the air. She changed into her human form in the air and landed on her feet. "What type of magic is this?" the demon yelled holding his new wound. "Not magic..." Nikkila said trailing off and appearing behind him. "Power." She whispered in his ear. The demon jumped forward and spun around. Nikkila let out a cold hearted laugh and took a step forward. "Do you still wish to fight me... it is clear you are afraid." She said. "I am not afraid of a human girl!" the demon boomed. "Fine... what about a demon girl." She said as the wind picked up. A black hurricane encircled her and a cold laugh echoed through the air. Finally fog started picking up. A black light burst through everything and there stood Nikkila in her full demon form. "Boo." She said simply seemingly bored. The demon screamed and ran the opposite direction. Nikkila sighed. "Why do they always run?" she said and jumped forward. She landed on the demon and stood on his back. "Are you ready to die demon?" she snarled. "No... please have mercy!" it pleaded but she laughed. She sliced through his thick skin with her claws and then walked away. Behind her the demon screamed and burst into flames.

Nikkila walked back towards to portal after picking up her kantana and hoodie. She changed into her human form and found herself wet with blood and sweat. She walked through the portal and started on her way home. She got some weird looks from people but ignored it. Once she got home she took a quick shower and then re-bandaged her wounds on her arm. She went into the living room and lay down on the couch. She stretched and went into her panther form while curling up in a ball. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile Kurama and Maritsa walked into Maritsa's building and stopped at her door. "Do you want to come in?" she asked. "Sure why not?" Kurama said and smiled. "Please let Nikkila be in her normal human form." Maritsa prayed as she fiddled with the lock on the door. On the inside of the apartment Nikkila heard the lock and quickly changed into her human form. She sat up on the couch and turned the television on. Maritsa opened the door finally and her and Kurama walked in. "Hey Nick." Maritsa said sighing of relief. "Maritsa, Suichi." Nikkila said nodding her head at them. Maritsa noticed that Nikkila's whole lower arm was bandaged. "What happened?" she screamed pointing at her arm. Nikkila looked down and cursed herself for leaving it visible. "I was climbing in through the window last night when you caught me in the tree and it slammed closed on my arm." She lied. "I told you that you shouldn't have been out there." Maritsa said. Nikkila rolled her eyes. "Hey Suichi, I forgot to ask, where was Hiei all day?" Maritsa asked as both of them sat on the couch. "Oh, he's got a little cold and I told him to stay home." Kurama lied. Really Hiei and Marki were out looking for leads on the two girls. "Well sorry to cut our little meeting short but I actually really should go check on Hiei, he's probably destroyed the house by now." Kurama said standing up. "Bye." Nikkila said plainly. "Ok bye Suichi, I'll see you tomorrow." Maritsa said walking him to the door. Maritsa sighed and leaned back against the door. Nikkila shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" Maritsa snapped. "You shouldn't mix yourself in that way with the enemy." Nikkila said and got up and walked to her room. "I know she's right but I can't help it." Maritsa said and slumped onto the couch.


	5. Secrets

Kurama went to spirit world and to Koenma's office where the rest of the team sat. "What took you so long?" Yusuke asked. "I was out doing things." Kurama replied. "With who?" Kuwabara asked getting a goofy grin on his face. "Not that my personal life is any of your business... but Jessica." Kurama replied. "Well boys I would like to inform you... we completely lost the girls." Koenma said sadly. "What?!?" everyone besides Hiei screamed. "They have vanished from the U.S." Hiei said calmly. "But I did some research on panther demons and there are none left living at least." Koenma said. "You have to be wrong, we all saw her with our own eyes." Yusuke said. "There is no possible way for a living panther demon." Koenma said. With that he dismissed the boys and everyone went home. Hiei went with Kurama because he wanted to check on something on his computer. That whole night he stayed up looking through all the panther demons ever and found one way there might be one left. Around one o' clock in the morning he came across a panther demon named Akara.

Name-Akara (Last name Unknown)

Sex- Female

Age- 505 (died)

Race- Panther Demon

Looks- Long black hair, black panther ears, gray eyes, whiskers, fangs, claws, panther tail

Personal Information- Three forms, Demon Form, Panther Form (black panther with white paws and on the bottom of her right paw A J engraved into her pad), Human Form (black hair, blue eyes). High S class demon, apart of the last clan of panther demons on earth. Fights with kantana and spirit energy. Made a pact with shadow demons, found mate. Slaughtered and killed.

Mated- Musho (Last Name Unknown, Race-Shadow Demon Age- 510 Dead)

Children- One (No Additional Info on child)

Hiei raced into Kurama's room and woke him up and showed him what he found. "Well Hiei, I think we found our girl." Kurama said smiling. "Good job." He added. "Should I inform Koenma?" Hiei asked. "We'll wait for tomorrow." Kurama said and went back to bed. Hiei sighed and climbed out a window. He walked towards the park and sat in a tree once arriving there. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and sat there when suddenly he felt a presence coming closer towards him. His eyes shot open and he looked around to see no one. Finally he looked down and saw Nikkila Johnson leaning against the tree he was in. She was sitting hugging her legs tightly to her chest and looking up at the night sky. She had a glazed over look in her eyes and as Hiei looked into her eyes he saw longing and sorrow. He knew then she must have suffered through so much to hold so much pain behind her eyes. Hiei lowered his eyes thinking about his own suffering and almost dozed off until he heard Nikkila getting up. He looked down and saw her walking out of the park but not before looking up at the sky one last time. He decided to follow her and he followed her all the way back to her house. He sat in the tree by her window as she collapsed on her bed. He looked through and something about this girl seemed so familiar. He watched as she un-bandaged her arm and took something out of her drawer. He was confused about what she was doing but soon realized after he saw her cut herself and saw the blood flow freely from her arm. He put his hand on the window and watched her walk to the bathroom. Nikkila went to the bathroom and ran her arm under warm water. She dried it with a towel and was getting ready to wrap the wound but it still bled. "Hm... it normally stops by now." She thought and dabbed it with the towel again. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding so she just wrapped it ignoring the fact blood was quickly seeping through the wrapping. She sighed and wrapped it a couple more times. She smirked thinking it worked and went into her room. She lay down on her bed but with her wounded arm across her chest. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep until she felt a warm liquid on her chest. Nikkila realized she cut herself to deep and was bleeding out. "Fuck." She said as she unwrapped the wound. Blood was flowing everywhere and she was panicking a little. She began to run to the bathroom but felt light headed. "Oh no." she thought as she fell forwards hitting her head on her night table.

Nikkila fell to the ground knocked out with blood now flowing from her head and arm. Hiei who was still watching rushed into the room and to the fallen girl. He rolled her so she was on her back and cleaned out the cut on her head then wrapped it. He then looked at the cut on her arm and realized it was very bad. "Shit." He thought trying to figure out what to do. "I could transfer some powers to her but would her human body be able to handle it?" he thought looking down at her paling face. "It's the only way." He said as he took her in his arms. He closed his eyes and focused on giving her powers. Hiei began slowly glowing red then the glow surrounded Nikkila. When the glow faded Hiei opened his eyes to see the bleeding had stopped. He smirked and wrapped her arm then put her into her bed. Hiei then left out the window and cursed himself. "Why should I care so much about a baka onna? She cut herself maybe she wanted to die, I should have left her." He thought walking down the street. He finally got back to the park and went to the tree he was in before. He noticed he had her blood all over his cloak. He took it off and hung it over the tree branch. "Stupid onna ningen making me pity her." He said aloud but then something came to his attention. Instead of drying a crimson red color like all human blood it dried more of a black color like a demon. "It couldn't be." He thought taking his cloak in his hands. "Is Nikkila a demon?" he asked himself.

The next day Nikkila woke up with a huge headache. She looked herself over and saw she was fine and her wounds were wrapped. "I must have hit my head pretty hard to forget doing this stuff." She thought as she cleaned the blood. It was Saturday so she didn't have to go to school. Once she finished cleaning the blood she unwrapped her head to see the wound there last night was now only a scar. "That's great, another scar for the record." She thought making her way to the living room. She found a note on the fridge and took it in her hands.

Hey Nick,

Morning sleepy head! I am going out with Kurama today... I am going to try to get him to tell me about his job, you know to see if we can get any information on their case against us. I heard a lot of banging last night... is everything ok? Oh well I should be back around noon-ish.

Maritsa

Nikkila crumpled the paper and threw it onto the counter. She felt really weird, like a fire was burning on the inside of herself. "I wonder what this is?" she thought. She went into her room and got a cd then blasted the stereo to the song Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach. She began jumping all around singing to the song. There was a knock on the door and she sighed and jumped off the coffee table. She walked to the door to see Yusuke. "Hey Nick, having fun?" he screamed over the music. Nikkila nodded and smirked. Yusuke took the stereo remote and turned the music down a little bit. "God, you are going to blow up your speakers." He said. "Nah, I haven't done anything like that for a while." Nikkila said thinking about the time she blew up a school bus with her hellfire powers. Yusuke laughed not understanding she meant actually blowing stuff up. "So what do you want?" she asked. "Oh nothing just bored I guess." He said. Nikkila shrugged as the song Broken by Seether came on. "I thought you were listening to Papa Roach." Yusuke said. "It's a mix tape you baka!" Nikkila snapped humming to her favorite song. Yusuke shook his head and plopped down on the couch. "What makes you think you should feel so welcome?" Nikkila said standing in front of him. "Well we are friends..." Yusuke said trailing off. "I don't have friends." Nikkila said glaring at him. "Oh come on, you have me, Maritsa, Kuwabara, Suichi, and I don't know probably tones of other people." Yusuke said putting his feet up on the coffee table. "For one, we are not friends, nor are I friend with Kuwabara or Suichi and for two, Maritsa and I are not friends, we are partners." Nikkila said. Yusuke faked a hurt face and began to laugh. "What's so bad about having friends?" he asked. "They hold you back, they tear you down, and they are a great target for your enemies." Nikkila said. "But there are good things about friends too." Yusuke said. "There are no good things about having friends." Nikkila said sitting on the love seat across from him. "Yes, they cheer you up when you're sad, they have fun with you, they give you a shoulder to cry on, someone to lean on." Yusuke said. "I need no one to cheer me up and I don't cry. I only need myself not anyone to lean on. And fun is waste of time" Nikkila said. "You have some mommy issues don't you?" Yusuke asked. "That is none of your business." Nikkila snapped. "It's better to talk about your feelings than to let them all bottle inside." Yusuke said. "You have your way of life, I have mines, and I have nothing more to say." Nikkila said crossing her arms.

Nikkila gave Yusuke one last look then pointed to the door. "You know Nikkila, you are one piece of work." He said and left a little grouchy. Nikkila rolled her eyes and decided to find Maritsa and Kurama. She went into shadow form and snuck around the town until she got to the park. She saw Maritsa and Kurama on the swings laughing. "Man Suichi, today was a blast!" Maritsa said. "You bet it was Jess." Kurama replied smiling at her. "I feel like I have known you forever and I really trust you with a lot, I mean it's not like you'd lie to me right?" Maritsa said smirking. Kurama felt his smile get swept off his face and he looked to Maritsa. "Listen, Jess, there are some things about me you don't know and I trust you to tell you but... another time." He said. Maritsa furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you gunna tell me you're really a demon in disguise." She said and laughed so he would take it as a joke. Nikkila crept around so she was in the shadow just under them. She was surprised no one felt her there yet. Kurama's eyes widened and he looked over to see Maritsa laughing. "If you only knew." He mumbled. "What did you just say?" Maritsa asked. "Nothing, Jess, but I promise, meet me here at 9:30 where there isn't any chance of someone over hearing us and I'll tell you everything." He said. "Um ok Suichi." She replied smiling. "And just a little heads up, it's Kurama." He said and left. Once he was out of sight Maritsa sighed. "You can come out now Nikkila." She said. Out from the shadows rose the form of Nikkila smirking. "He, he, Man Suichi I had a great time." She said in a fake girly voice. Maritsa playfully pushed her and smiled. "Shut up, I had to make him buy it." She said. "Don't give me your bull, you know you like him." Nikkila said smirking. "Shut up, what the hell, you smell like blood." Maritsa said furrowing her forehead. Nikkila shrugged. "I found the makai." She said. Maritsa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Dude, go take a shower." She said and walked off. Nikkila glared at her retreating figure and rolled her sleeve up. No doubt it was soaked in blood. Her wound on her arm re-opened for some reason and was bleeding through the wrappings. Nikkila cursed herself and rushed home.

To her misfortune Maritsa got home first and the door was locked. "Maritsa let me in." Nikkila called. "This is pay back for spying on me Nikkila, I have never spied on you but you do it to me all the time, and what!" Maritsa yelled through the door. "I can very easily break this door down." Nikkila said. "I'd like to see you try, I put a spell on it so if a demon tries to come in they get shocked and all their powers are enabled." Maritsa yelled and Nikkila growled. She looked down to see her whole sleeve soaked in blood and it was dripping on the floor. She held her right arm into her body and ran off down the hall. Nikkila got to Yusuke's apartment and reluctantly knocked. He answered in boxers and a white tee shirt and his hair was all messed up. "Well, well, well look who it is." He said crossing his arms and leaning in the door frame. "Look Urameshi, I normally don't ask for help from anyone but I really need to use the bathroom." Nikkila said. Yusuke stifled a laugh. "What's wrong with your bathroom, did Jess take a crap?" he asked. Nikkila glared at him and looked down to her arm then back at him. "What you got there?" Yusuke said trying to see what she was holding. "Nothing, now can I use your bathroom or not?" she asked. "Yeah sure, come on in, don't mind the mess by the way." He said moving aside. Nikkila walked in and ran into the bathroom. "When you gotta go you gotta go." Yusuke thought as he plopped down on the couch. Nikkila slammed the door and locked it behind her. She pulled off her shirt and wrappings and saw her wound was open and bleeding badly. "Shit." She thought looking through his medicine cabinet. She found a first aid kit and dabbed her wound with disinfectant cream. It stung but she didn't flinch then she wrapped her wound with extra gauze to prevent it bleeding through. She sighed and looked down to see the sink and floor was covered in blood. Nikkila was about to start cleaning it up when she heard a knock on the door. "Nikkila are you ok in there?" Yusuke's voice called. "Yeah, just a second." She called rushing to clean the blood. "Are you sure?" he called back. "YES!" Nikkila screamed as she finished cleaning the sink of blood. She then moved on to the floor and it was starting to dry. "Hurry up Nikkila I gotta go!" Yusuke yelled. "There we go!" she said as the floor was squeaky clean. "Now my shirt?" she thought as she ran the sleeve under water. "Nikkila, you better not stink up the bathroom!" Yusuke yelled. "Quiet baka!" Nikkila yelled back. "That's it!" Yusuke yelled and Nikkila watched in horror as the door was kicked down.

Yusuke stood there in shock seeing Nikkila without a shirt. He noticed she had toned rock hard abs, probably from training and nice curves as well. Plus she was just standing there in a bra and he couldn't help but notice she wasn't small. "Yusuke what the hell do you think you're doing?" Nikkila snapped bringing him back into reality. "I could ask you the same question!" he said pointing at her. "That is none of you business." Nikkila stated ripping the entire sleeve of her shirt. She then pulled her shirt back on and sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked noticing her arm. "I am fine, thanks for your help Urameshi, good-bye." Nikkila said and began walking away. Before she got out the door Yusuke grabbed her wounded arm. Nikkila yelped in pain and dropped to her knees squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Let me see just what this wound is." He said. Nikkila pulled her arm away and held it to her chest once again; she could tell it was bleeding again. "I was sitting in a tree last night and when I climbed back in it slammed on my arm." She lied. Yusuke gave her a suspicious look and he could tell she was lying. "Oh yeah, then let me see." He said. "No, it is none of you business!" Nikkila spat getting to her feet. He once again grabbed her arm and this time twisted it behind her back. Nikkila cringed but made not a sound. "You'll be sorry if you look at that wound." Nikkila said threateningly. Yusuke sighed and let her go and she quickly ran out of the apartment. She checked hers and it was still locked so she went to the park again.

Meanwhile all the boys were at Koenma's office waiting for Yusuke to arrive. Finally he ran into the office out of breath. "What took you so long Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "I had an unexpected guest come to visit." Yusuke replied collapsing into an armchair. "Alright, now that Yusuke is here, Hiei why don't you tell us what you found?" Koenma suggested. Hiei nodded and stepped out of the shadow. "I was searching through panther demons last name and found one named Akara, she was mated with a shadow demon and had one child but there was no information on that child." Hiei said. "So you think the so called panther demon you all saw is that child?" Koenma asked. Hiei and Kurama nodded and the other two looked interested. "I will try to find out more on this child, so do any of you have any information on the criminals?" Koenma asked and the boys shook their heads. "Is that all pacifier breath?" Yusuke snapped. "Well Yusuke there is one more thing, there are two girls I want you all to look out for, I think something is strange about them, Nikkila Johnson and Jessica Walker." Koenma said. The boys looked up and looked shocked. "We all know them!" Kurama said. "Alright, all the better, notice anything strange about them?" Koenma asked. "Nikkila is always mean and never smiles and her eyes they look... evil." Kuwabara said. "Nikkila came to my house today and had a big wound on her arm and bled all over my bathroom but I didn't see the wound, she told me a window closed on her arm but I think that was a lie." Yusuke said. Hiei looked up but decided to keep his information about Nikkila to himself. "You don't just go around telling people if someone is a cutter." He thought. "Well boys just watch out with them." Koenma said as he dismissed the boys. They all decided to go to the park and train a little since it was close to 8 o' clock no one would be there. They all got there to see a figure sitting under a tree with their head in their hands looking asleep.


	6. The Kiss and The new Form

Around 9:25 Maritsa arrived at the park. She looked around just in case Nikkila was there but she didn't sense her friend anywhere. Maritsa sighed and sat down on the swings waiting for Kurama to get there. Finally after ten long minutes of waiting Kurama came in to view. "Suichi!" Maritsa called jumping up and running over to him. "Hey, sorry I'm a little late." He said as they sat down together. "It's alright, so umm Kurama... what are these secrets?" she asked smirking. "Well Jess, you have to understand no matter what I tell you, I'm still the same guy." He said and Maritsa nodded looking intently into his eyes. "Well you see my real name is Youko Kurama. I am a spirit fox that lived in the makai until I was badly wounded by a bounty hunter. I took refuge in an unborn child and was born as Suichi Minamono. I fully healed and couldn't leave because I cared for my human mother too much. When I was living in the makai I was a thieve and took everything I needed. So a couple years back I met with Hiei and another demon called Gouki and we stole very important artifacts from Koenma, ruler of spirit world. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped us and now we have to work as spirit detectives along side Yusuke and Kuwabara, Gouki however died when he fought Yusuke." Kurama said and sadly looked away. "Act surprised." Maritsa thought to herself as she forcefully widened her eyes in shock. "You mean you're a demon?" she asked sounding shocked. Kurama nodded and she gasped. "That means, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke are demons too?" she asked. "Well Hiei is, he is fire and ice, known as the forbidden child, Yusuke is half shadow demon and Kuwabara is a spirit awareness human." Kurama said. "Oh my god!" Maritsa exclaimed. "I know it's hard to believe but you have to trust me Jess." Kurama said. Maritsa sighed, "I trust you Kurama it's just a little bit shocking." She said. Kurama pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks Jess." He said. She pulled back a little and smiled. "No problem." She said. Kurama then leaned in a little and Maritsa followed suit. Their lips met and then Maritsa pulled away fast. "I'm so sorry." Kurama said. "No it's ok, I just, remembered... I have to go meet Nikkila. Sorry Kurama." Maritsa said as she stood up and ran out of the park.

Kurama watched as she ran away and sighed to himself. Nikkila stood on a tree branch leaning against the trunk of the tree. She shook her head and watched as Maritsa ran away. "Time to try out my new form." She thought as she turned herself into a small black cat with green eyes. She smirked to herself and jumped down from the tree while masking her spirit energy. She strutted over to Kurama and sat in front of him looking up at him. "Why hello there little guy." Kurama said reaching out to pet her. Nikkila swatted at his hand with her claws and he pulled back holding a tiny wound. "Oh, sorry are you a girl?" Kurama asked chuckling to himself. Nikkila meowed at him and brushed against his leg against her better judgment. "So I guess you saw that whole thing with my friend huh girl?" Kurama said. Nikkila meowed at him and sat down looking at him once again. "Who talks to a cat?" she thought to herself not really paying attention to what he was saying. "Well I like her a lot but I think I might have freaked her out, sometimes I really just hate what I am." Kurama said and sighed. Nikkila was snapped back into reality when she heard a ringing. Kurama smiled and pulled out his communications mirror. Nikkila jumped onto his shoulder to see what was happening. "Hey Kurama, where are you?" Yusuke asked. "I'm at the park." Kurama replied smirking at Nikkila's position on his shoulder. "Dude, what's with the cat?" Yusuke asked noticing what Kurama was smirking at. "She's my new little friend Yusuke." Kurama replied. "Anyways, Koenma needs you here right away." Yusuke said. "Alright, see you soon." Kurama replied as both boys hung up. "Sorry girl but I have to go." Kurama said putting her down and starting to walk away. Nikkila ran up to him and meowed. "I have to go girl." Kurama said again but Nikkila still followed him. "Alright you can come but keep this place a secret." Kurama said with a wink as he picked her up. Kurama took Nikkila to spirit world with him and went into Koenma's office. She set her down and the other guys looked at him with smirks on their faces.

"Ok better watch what I think, Hiei can read minds, ok just put a block up around my mind." Nikkila thought as she situated herself on the armchair. "Why did you bring that fleabag?" Hiei asked. Nikkila looked to him and hissed. "She didn't want me to leave so I brought her along." Kurama replied. Kuwabara then sat on the floor in front of the armchair looking at her. "She's so adorable!" he stated and Nikkila raised an eyebrow. Kuwabara reached forward and began scratching behind her ear. Nikkila was ready to swat his hand away but instead she started purring. "Ok enough cat business, I've found out some interesting facts about the child." Koenma said. Nikkila jumped away from Kuwabara so she could listen. "Wow, it's nice to be in spirit world and not being sent to jail." Nikkila thought. "Alright well after Akara and her mate had the child they sent her to America so she wouldn't be in danger." Koenma said. "Oh my God, why are they talking about me?" Nikkila thought. "Shortly after the child's parents were slaughtered. I can't get anything else besides she's a girl." Koenma said. "Damn straight." Nikkila thought proudly. "A girl demon in America." Yusuke thought aloud. "That's right Urameshi, but I think you mean the best demon in America." Nikkila thought looking towards Yusuke. "Well she's not in America anymore, I did a check up on all demons in America and there are zero panther demons and one shadow demon but that is a male." Koenma said. "So where did she go?" Kurama asked. "Hm, I wonder?" Nikkila thought. "I don't know, I am busy doing demon scans on the rest of the world, I'll have the results tomorrow." Koenma replied. "Anything else important?" Hiei asked. Koenma shook his head and the boys all sighed. "Time to go." Nikkila thought getting to her feet. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on a window. She got up and jumped on the windowsill and looked outside. It was a pretty long drop but she could handle it. The boys were talking again so they wouldn't notice if she just used her nose and pushed the window open. After Nikkila did that she made a little hole in the screen with her claws. She poked her head through and then Kurama noticed. "No girl no!" he yelled but Nikkila was gone, she jumped out and landed oddly on her back leg. "Shit." She thought as she scrambled into the shadows. All four boys rushed to the window and watched her run under a bush. They all ran outside and started looking for her but Nikkila had already went into shadow form and was getting away. She came to a tree and sat on the branch still in shadow form. "Now where to go?" she thought as she walked through the forest now in cat form again. "There she is!" Yusuke yelled and began running towards her. Nikkila hissed and ran deeper into the woods. The boys chased her for hours until they finally gave up. "Well she'll surely die out there." Hiei said as they stood in a clearing watching her run away. "She's a fighter; I bet Koenma will find her in a week." Kurama said.

Nikkila made sure they weren't following her and went into her human form. She yawned. "They sure know how to wear a girl out." She thought as she found the portal to ningenkai. Nikkila went through and slowly slumped back to her apartment. The door was locked again so she leaned her back against it and fell asleep. A couple hours later Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through the hall towards Yusuke's apartment and saw Nikkila. "She's so cute when she's not bitching." Kuwabara said jokingly. Yusuke smiled, "She told me before Maritsa locked her out, I guess she still did huh?" he said looking to Kuwabara who nodded. "So should we just leave her here?" he asked. "Nah, come on, we'll bring her to my apartment." Yusuke suggested picking her up bridal style. Nikkila didn't wake up or move so Yusuke smirked and carried her to his apartment. Once in Yusuke set Nikkila down on the couch and him and Kuwabara went to his room.

A couple hours later Nikkila shot up on the couch. "Where am I?" she thought looking around. She recognized the place but she couldn't really tell where she was. She swung her feet over the couch and rubbed her eyes. "Isn't this Yusuke's apartment?" Nikkila said aloud. She stood up as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the room.


	7. Secrets Revealed, Friends Part

A couple hours later Nikkila shot up on the couch. "Where am I?" she thought looking around. She recognized the place but she couldn't really tell where she was. She swung her feet over the couch and rubbed her eyes. "Isn't this Yusuke's apartment?" Nikkila said aloud. She stood up as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the room. "Why am I here?" Nikkila snapped getting very mad very fast. "You were asleep outside your apartment door; we couldn't just leave you there." Yusuke said. "Well I wanted to but Urameshi wouldn't let me." Kuwabara said. Nikkila glared at them both and Kuwabara shut up. "Calm down will you, we did you a favor." Yusuke snapped. "I don't need your favors." Nikkila snapped. "See Urameshi, why do you bother helping people like her." Kuwabara said nodding towards Nikkila. She glared at him but deep inside that comment hurt her. She walked up to him so their faces were inches apart, still with the same cold stare. Kuwabara trembled but didn't move away and Yusuke watched in horror. "I sense your fear Kuwabaka; it's a sign of weakness." Nikkila said smirking. Kuwabara gulped and tried to put on a glare to match Nikkila's. "I am not afraid." He said proudly. "Don't lie moron!" Nikkila demanded. "I'm not lying; I don't need to be afraid of some little girl." Kuwabara spat. That comment sent Nikkila over the edge. She raised her fist and punched him hard in the face. Kuwabara was sent back into the wall from the blow. Yusuke quickly ran towards Kuwabara. Nikkila took a step forward, ready to finish him off but Yusuke stood between the two. "Move Urameshi." Nikkila demanded. "Nikkila I can't let you do anything stupid." Yusuke said still not moving. "I said move!" Nikkila screamed as her eyes began glowing black. Yusuke began floating in the air and he whimpered in fear. "I sense fear in you as well Urameshi." Nikkila said mockingly and Yusuke flew across the room. Nikkila's eyes went back to normal and she took another step towards Kuwabara. Kuwabara nervously backed away until he was against the wall. "Never disrespect me again you foul little ningen." Nikkila demanded raising her fist again but she felt someone tackle her down.

Nikkila looked up to see Yusuke. "You've messed with the wrong girl today Urameshi." Nikkila snapped. Yusuke held her arms over her head and sighed, "I can't let you hurt my friend!" He snapped. Nikkila smirked but simply kicked him hard enough that he went flying off of her into the wall. "What are you?" Kuwabara yelled. "What, you can't tell? I would expect so much more from you Kuwabara." Nikkila said getting up and brushing herself off. "You're… you're a demon aren't you?" Kuwabara said pointing a trembling finger at her. "Yes Kuwabaka I am, took you long enough to figure out." Nikkila said proudly crossing her arms. "I knew it from the start, you… you're an evil demon!" Kuwabara yelled. "That's flattering, really but I think you might have gone a little too far on that one." Nikkila said with a smirk on her face. Yusuke then charged at her again but she was ready for him. She blocked a punch then back flipped away getting into a fighting stance. "Why are you hiding Nikkila?" Yusuke asked taking a fighting stance as well. "I don't hide from anything." She spat glaring daggers at him. "That's why you are pretending to be a human right?" Yusuke asked mockingly. Nikkila charged forward and punched him hard in the face then in the stomach then banged his head into her knee. "Shut up!" she demanded taking a step back. Yusuke lay there face down on the ground but he weakly got up. His lip was bleeding, his nose was bleeding, and his eye was black. "I've seem to have found your weak spot." He said proudly. "I have no weak spots." Nikkila said charging forward. She got in a punch but as she did Yusuke screamed, "Spirit Gun!" Nikkila was hit head on in the stomach and was sent flying into the wall. Dust filled the room as the wall collapsed.

Maritsa came running into the room from the front door and looked around. "What the hell just happened?" she asked looking from Yusuke to Kuwabara. "We just had a chat with Nikkila." Yusuke said brushing himself off. At that moment Nikkila came running through the dust and punched Yusuke in the face. "How dare you touch me!" she yelled. Maritsa jumped forward and grabbed Nikkila. "What are you doing?" she snapped. "What I should have done long ago." Nikkila snapped. Nikkila struggled to get free but Maritsa wasn't letting go. "Calm down!" Maritsa yelled. "No, I don't have to!" Nikkila yelled. "Let's go!" Maritsa yelled pulling Nikkila away. "Great you fucked it up, now we have to leave!" Maritsa yelled once they got into their own apartment. "Fuck you, I don't need you, I don't need anyone, and I refuse to hide." Nikkila said walking into her room. "Oh yeah, where ya gunna go? You've got no one else, face it Nikkila you need me!" Maritsa screamed crossing her arms. "Fuck you." Nikkila said as she grabbed her cloak and sheathed kantana and left out the window. She walked off not knowing where she was going but just knowing she had to get away.


	8. Panther Princess

Life and Death

A.N. Hope you likey this story… sorry I haven't updated in a while. Rate and Review!

Nikkila walked through the park and through the woods. She was in front of the portal to Spirit World when Hiei landed in front of her. "Well hello Nikkila." He said wearing a mocking smirk on his face. "Move." She demanded plainly giving him a threatening look. "You may scare the fox, you may scare the detective, and you may scare the ningen but as for me… I am not afraid." Hiei said putting his hand on the hilt of his kantana. "You aren't very smart are you Jagenshi?" Nikkila spat. Hiei raised his hand and back handed her hard leaving a red mark on her cheek.

Nikkila eyed him in rage and unsheathed her kantana. "You've just messed with the wrong demon." She snapped. "You are no demon for demons do not hide as ningens!" Hiei spat. Nikkila shot him an evil glare as he unsheathed his own kantana. She stood still in her fighting stance and glared at her. "Got nothing to say Nikkila?" Hiei spat mockingly. "Why waste my time playing your little games when I could be killing you." She spat back shifting from her left foot to her right foot.

Before she saw what was going on Hiei was gone. She still sensed him around and she expected him to be fast but not that fast. Her eyes shifted but she remained calm. "Show yourself Jagenshi!" she yelled through the clearing. She heard a laugh pierce through the clearing and felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down to see the blade of a kantana sticking out of her stomach. She saw blood pour from her own body and she dropped her own kantana from her hand. Hiei twisted his kantana while it was still inside of her and watched Nikkila fall to her knees.

He pulled it out and let out a laugh. Nikkila was on the floor on her hands and knees with blood pouring from a large wound in her stomach. Hiei continued to laugh and didn't notice Nikkila's hand inch towards her own kantana on the ground. She grasped her bloody fingers around its hilt and in the blink of an eye was on her feet again. She slashed the blade at Hiei and it left a deep cut across his shoulder just barely missing his neck. "Someone's stubborn." Hiei said as he ripped his torn shirt off. Nikkila let a growl escape her throat and glared at him. In another blink of an eye he was gone. She was readying herself for a surprise attack when she heard footsteps.

Nikkila looked through the clearing and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama run into the clearing. She glared and them and turned towards the portal where Hiei stood. "Move Jagenshi!" she demanded forcefully. Hiei shook his head with a confident smirk playing on his lips. Nikkila sheathed her kantana and sighed in frustration. "Surrender?" Yusuke yelled. "Never." Nikkila replied. She ran forward and flipped over Hiei and landed on her feet in front of the portal.

She was about to jump through but felt two hands wrap around her waist. She fell to the ground in pain clutching her stomach. "What happened?" Kurama asked looking at his now bloody hands. Nikkila looked up at them all and they weren't quite paying attention to her. She let herself slip into her panther form and got to her feet. A loud moan of pain escaped her as she collapsed onto her side. The boys watched her in shock as she went back into human form breathing heavily. "Hiei Koenma won't be happy if she dies." Yusuke said. "I'm not dying fool!" Nikkila snapped. She could barely see straight now and couldn't make out the voices around her. She felt herself floating in the air and saw a bright light. Then everything went black and Nikkila's last thought was, "So this is death?"

"Ok then tough girl get up!" Kuwabara demanded. Nikkila didn't respond to him and the other boys sighed. "Don't be stubborn onna." Hiei demanded. Yusuke sighed and picked her up bridal style. "Let's get her to Koenma's." he said as he noticed blood still pouring from her. They all nodded and went through the portal.

Once at Koenma's office Yusuke set her down to see his shirt was covered in blood. Nikkila was very pale and her breathing was short. "She won't make it." Botan said sadly. "We have to get her into her demon form, George fetch me the shot." Koenma demanded. "What?" the boys all said in unison. "There is a certain shot that will put her into her demon form." Koenma said as George scurried out of the office. "Will she survive?" Yusuke asked. "Probably, I did a back up check on her; she's the other thief, the baby panther demon… high S class too." Koenma said. The boys nodded and Botan intently watched Nikkila.

George scurried back into the room and handed Koenma the shot. Koenma walked over to Nikkila's limp body and placed the needle into her arm letting a reddish liquid go into her body. They all watched a black light surround her as she changed into her demon form. The blood stopped flowing as much and turned a black color. Botan let out a sigh when they heard Nikkila release a moan. She sat up and cringed in pain. "Morning sunshine." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Nikkila jumped to her feet and reached for her kantana. She looked at her waist to see no weapons. "What have you taken?" she snapped. "Everything." Koenma replied sternly. Nikkila glared at them and looked over her wound. "Great job asshole." She snorted towards Hiei. "I thought so too." He replied nastily. She glared and they all heard screaming. Everyone ran over to the window to see an army of panther demons. They were charging and screaming. "Give us the princess!" one called. "She will not be prisoner." Another yelled. "Panthers will rise." Another screamed. Nikkila smirked. "Time to go." She said and ran out of the office.

She dodged guards and made it out through the back with Yusuke hot on her tail.


	9. Mackie, Marco, and Ida

Life and Death

A.N. Hey everyone… its Christmas Eve so I won't get much up today but I put something up. I hope you like this chapter though. Rate and Review please!

She dodged guards and made it out through the back with Yusuke hot on her tail. "Go away!" she screamed to him. She ducked under a tree branch and continued running. "Can't do that Nikkila." She heard him yell back. Nikkila knew better than to look back. She kept yelling and it was getting very dark. She knew she was deep in the forest now but she didn't stop. Nikkila knew it would be better to change into her demon form but if she stopped running Yusuke would catch her. "Nikkila please stop its not safe!" she heard him yell. "I can handle myself!" she screamed back.

Nikkila looked back at Yusuke and saw he was less than five feet behind her. She felt herself hit something and fall backwards. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she felt herself hit the ground. She tasted blood in her mouth and she heard Yusuke scream. She looked up to see a huge demon. "Fuck!" Nikkila exclaimed trying to jump to her feet but the demon pinned her down with its paw. It put pressure on her stomach and Nikkila winced in pain. She tried to push it off but nothing was working. She felt its sharp claws pierce through her skin and blood splattered all over the ground. "Spirit Gun!" she heard Yusuke yell. The demon was hit and sent flying back.

Yusuke ran to Nikkila's side and took her in his arms. "Are you alright?" he cooed softly in her ear. Nikkila pushed Yusuke away. Nikkila jumped to her feet with blood spurting from her wounds and glared at him. She felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind and drag her deep into the depths of the forest. Nikkila struggled with all her might and couldn't break free. "Quiet!" she heard the person hiss. "Who the fuck are you touching bitch?" Nikkila yelled as she elbowed whoever it was in the stomach. She jumped into a fighting stance and looked to see someone in a hooded cape clutching their side. "Sorry princess." She heard someone yell as she was hit on the head. Nikkila's eyes fluttered to the back of her head and she fell forward.

Nikkila woke up and sat up to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She looked around to see herself in a huge bed with black satin sheets. The room was painted blood red and had paintings of panthers all over the walls. She looked herself over to see herself in a black silk nightgown and her stomach was bandaged. She heard the door open and saw a girl with long black hair and green eyes walk in. "I demand to know where I am!" Nikkila snapped jumping to her feet. She noticed she was tangled in the covers because she jumped up too fast. She tried to untangle herself and wound up falling to the ground. She heard the girl let out a laugh and Nikkila let out a low growl. "You are in the palace of the panthers Nikkila; I am your little sister Ida." She said bowing.

Nikkila got to her feet and raised an eyebrow. "Do I have any other siblings?" she snapped. "Well I am your only full sibling, not listed anywhere and you have two half brothers, they are evil people, raised by the shadow demons who ended up betraying us." Ida said. "I didn't know that." Nikkila screamed with rage flashing through her eyes. "Marco and Mackie. Those are your brothers." Ida replied shyly. Nikkila stayed quiet with a cold stare on her face. "They helped kill our mother." Ida said. Nikkila felt rage boil through her body. "They will die by my hand." She snapped. "Funny you should say that?" she heard the voice of a male say.

She looked around but saw no one. Then from the shadows she saw two men appear. One had black hair and was slightly taller than the other. His eyes were brown and lifeless. He was a big dude and looked pretty strong. The second had black hair and sorrow filled green eyes. He was smaller than the first but he was still strong looking. "Get out of the palace!" Ida yelled. "Shut up!" the first one yelled as he smacked the girl in the face sending her into the wall. Nikkila looked to her sister and felt herself getting even madder.

She focused her attention back onto the boys. "Identify yourselves." She demanded. "What a demanding princess don't you agree Marco." The first one said. "So I take it your Mackie." Nikkila spat. "Yes little sister I am." He snapped. "We've been searching for you for a long time now." He said taking a step forward. Nikkila's eyes scanned the room and rested on a huge gold plated axe hanging on the wall. She looked back at Mackie. "Get out." She demanded. "Not a chance little sister!" he snapped.

Nikkila flipped forward and grabbed the axe. She took a fighting stance in the middle of the room and let the axe twirl in her hands. "You think you can beat us both?" Mackie said with a laugh. "Try me brother." She snapped mockingly. "You aren't even in a demon form, this shall be too easy." Mackie said with another laugh. Nikkila charged forward and sliced at him but he easily dodged. Mackie was quick and Nikkila's axe was dug deep into the floor. "You are very pathetic sister." Mackie said appearing behind her and pulling her back by her hair. Nikkila whimpered in pain but let out a growl. Mackie laughed and tossed her into the wall as if she was nothing more than a rag doll.

Nikkila bounced down the wall and landed face down on the floor. She pushed herself slightly up with her arms and saw blood on the floor. She felt blood dripping from her nose as well and felt herself getting angry. She got on her hands and knees and let herself transform into a panther. She faced the boys letting her teeth bare. "Time to tame the kitty." Mackie said. He turned to Marco and sighed. "I'll let you have some fun." He said. "Brother she is our blood." Marco snapped. "And father's dying wish was for her to die and for us to take over the empire of the panther." Mackie said.

Nikkila leapt forward tackling Mackie down. He looked up to see her in her full demon form. She slapped him hard across the face leaving a huge hand print and cuts from her claws. "Bitch." Mackie mumbled. "Asshole." Nikkila snapped back. He kicked her off and she did a flip in the air and landed on her feet. Mackie got up and brushed himself off. "You think you can beat me?" he said sounding amused. She easily took the axe from the floor. "Yes I do." She replied.

They ran forward at the same time and her axe dug its way through his flesh. She noticed it sink deep into his back. Nikkila felt herself pull back and bring the axe out. "You're weak, emotions fill you and you won't kill me, and that's your downfall princess." Mackie said breathing heavily. "Its not too late brother." Marco yelled. Mackie got up and kicked the axe from her hands. "You are weak." He said. Nikkila glared. "We shall see." She said and charged forward.

Mackie caught her in his arms and spun her around banging her into the wall. Nikkila let out a gasp. "We may be blood but we are nothing alike." Mackie said with a cold glare. Nikkila searched his eyes and saw no emotion. "Mackie knock it off." Marco yelled. Mackie forcefully pushed his lips to her own. Nikkila opened her eyes in shock and tried to push him away but felt herself getting weak. She fell to her knees as Mackie broke the kiss. "Don't flatter yourself Nikkila, I have a power that I can take energy and power through a kiss." He said. She was breathing heavy and saw Mackie unsheathe a kantana. "Time to end this." He snapped. He twirled it around. "Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought, your powers are very nice." He said with a smirk playing across his lips. "Asshole." Nikkila snapped. "See you in hell dear sister." Mackie said and brought his kantana down.

Nikkila watched in horror as Ida jumped in front of her taking the hit. Nikkila was pushed over the edge. "Stupid wench." Mackie screamed kicking Ida to the side with blood splattering on the walls. Nikkila looked down to see her sister's blood all over her. Marco looked at her in shock. A black aura was surrounding her. "Mackie." Marco called with his voice trembling. Nikkila got to her feet with black shadows glowing around her eyes. Mackie turned and jumped in shock. "I have all your powers you should be an empty shell now!" he yelled. "Think again." Nikkila said threateningly. "Time to settle this once and for all." She snapped.


End file.
